


I Would Do Anything

by FoxRafer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This doesn't really have a discernible pairing. You can imagine this is anybody you like. A few of these lines were deleted from my <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/19847.html"><b>first drabble</b></a>, so in some ways I see it as a continuation of sorts; a bit more of Viggo's feelings about Sean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Would Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a discernible pairing. You can imagine this is anybody you like. A few of these lines were deleted from my [**first drabble**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/19847.html), so in some ways I see it as a continuation of sorts; a bit more of Viggo's feelings about Sean.

To be warmed by your hand on the small of my back  
To know your brilliant smile is for me  
To hear loving words spoken softly in my ear  
To spend hours talking, sharing all our secrets  
To enjoy comfortable silences  
To wipe away your tears and ease your burdens  
To sleep entwined, lying safe in your arms  
To feel your breath on the nape of my neck  
To see your eyes burn for me  
To touch your soul, keep safe your heart  
To taste your lips at dawn  
To be loved  
To be your love

I would do anything


End file.
